


Twelve Scenes of Harrisco, 2017

by Terrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: 12 unrelated shorts written for the 2017 holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now that tumblr is determined to destroy itself, wanted to get these archived.

Cisco taps his pen against the edge of his notebook. “What about vows? We’re both too, well, us for the traditional honor and obey vows. But writing our own seems like the kind of thing that will never happen because we get distracted by some crazy super villain who wants to, I don’t know, bury the city in cottage cheese.”

“Hmmmmm.” Harry doesn’t look up from the device in front of him. “I’m sure whatever you decide on will be fine.”

Cisco drops his pen and runs his hand through his hair. “That’s what you’ve said about everything. I’m starting to think you don’t want to get married, Harry.”

Harry sighs, and Cisco feels his stomach sink. Harry carefully set his tools to the side and turns to face Cisco. “I want to be married to you. There’s no way on this Earth, or any other, that you’re getting rid of me. But the getting married part? I’ve done that. It’s just one day. And not nearly as important as all the days that come after. So whatever you want is fine, because the only thing I care about is that you’re there.”

“How do you manage to be so sappy and declare you don’t care about our wedding at the same time?”

“It’s not that I don’t care.” He leans across the table to take Cisco’s hand in his. “It’s just that I think you’re the only part worth getting excited over.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t need to a big event.” Cisco closes the notebook. “Just you, me, the team. And catering from Big Belly Burger.”

“Now that I can get excited over.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry leans in close. Uncomfortably close. Cisco nearly goes cross-eyed trying to look at him and leans back to get a better view. “Can I help you?”

“You have pretty eyes. And long lashes. Mine aren’t that long.” He raises a hand towards Cisco’s face. “Makes me want to pet them.”

“Nope.” Cisco grabs Harry’s hand and lowers it. “No petting the eyeballs. How much have you had to drink?”

“Nothing.” Harry twists their hands so Cisco’s fingers are between his own, a captive plaything for his amusement. He taps his finger against each of Cisco’s knuckles. “Barely anything. I had the eggnog and that doesn’t count.”

Cisco tries to extract his hand, but Harry has him tight. “I don’t know about Earth-2, but that’s George Washington’s eggnog recipe. There’s enough alcohol in there to take out the entire British army.”

“Oh.” Harry licks his lips and says, each word over enunciated, “In that case, I may be drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry caught Cisco’s arm as the group left the Cortex. “Are you alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because a maniac was shooting arrows at you.” Harry ran a hand down Cisco’s arm, and then back up to cup his cheek. “Do you know what it was like watching that?”

“It was a training exercise. And Oliver knows what he’s doing.” Cisco rested his hands on Harry’s waist. “I was never in any danger, I promise. He didn’t leave a mark on me.”

“You’re sure?”

Cisco glanced over his shoulder to the door. The rest of the group was gone around the corner of the hall. Cisco’s fingers went to the neck of his jacket. “I’ll show you.”

The jacket came off with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry ran his hands over Cisco’s bare arms, fingers tracing lines upon his skin. He trailed upward and pushed aside the collar of Cisco’s undershirt. “That looks like a mark to me.”

“I said Oliver didn’t leave any marks.” Cisco wrapped a hand around Harry’s wrist and used it to tug him closer. “That one is all your doing.”

Harry thumbed at the mark and leaned in, close enough that their breaths mingle. “And how am I going to make it up to you?”

Cisco could feel the ghost of Harry’s lips on his, and he stilled in anticipation. Thwarted anticipation.

“Cisco, Oliver wanted to know if – Oh!” Felicity stared from the entry to the Cortex, her eyes wide enough to make Cisco’s own water in sympathy.

Harry stepped back, his hands dropping away from where he held Cisco. The loss of contact left cool spots on Cisco’s skin. He grabbed his jacket off the chair where it had ended up. “Did you need something?”

“Oliver wants to know if you’re coming – Going! Going with the others. To the training debrief.” A blush splashed across Felicity’s face, starting across the bridge of her nose and spreading over her cheeks. “But you are obviously busy and I will leave you to it. I mean, alone. I mean… I’m going now.”

Before she left the Cortex, almost before she’d turned around, Harry’s hands were back on Cisco.


	4. Chapter 4

Cisco is not drunk. He’s mellow. The mulled wine goes down easily, leaving the taste of spice on his tongue. He sprawls across Joe West’s couch, his head in Harry’s lap. In the background, Joe has Christmas jazz playing, a thing Cisco hadn’t known existed until now. He’s not sure the world needs a jazz rendition of Silent Night.

There’s a quiet murmur over his head as Harry and Caitlin discuss bio-something-something. He thumps a hand against Harry’s arm. “No talking about work stuff. This is a party.”

“It’s not work. It’s –”

Cisco thumps his arm again. “No.”

“So what am I supposed to do, hmmm?” Harry rubs his thumb along Cisco’s jaw. “Just play pillow for you?”

Cisco looks around the room. “You haven’t kissed me under the mistletoe yet.”

Harry chuckles. “I think we’re missing a few essential parts between the two of us.”

“Uh, I’ve got lips. You’ve got lips.” Cisco gestures between their faces. “What more do we need for kissing?”

“For kissing? Nothing. But two guys kissing under the mistletoe rather defeats the point, doesn’t it?”

Cisco sits up, removing himself from Harry’s lap. “The point of kissing under the mistletoe is to kiss under the mistletoe. No grand purpose, just smooching. You have mistletoe on Earth 2.”

“Mistletoe was a fertility symbol. It used to be that a man and a woman would kiss beneath it in hopes of having a child in the next year.” Harry shrugs. “These days, it more for good luck, but it’s still men and women.”

“Well, here on Earth 1, it’s for whoever wants to kiss the gorgeous guy they’re with.” He leans in, so they’re only a few inches apart. “What do you think of that tradition?”

Harry cups Cisco’s cheek in his hand. “I think we don’t need mistletoe.”


	5. Chapter 5

It starts with a small thing. He’s deep into the circuitry of Barry’s suit, the delicate sensors that tell them when Barry is in trouble. It’s finicky work, the kind that drowns out the rest of the world as he focuses on what’s before him. The touch on his wrist, when it comes, lifts his hand up and away from what he’s working on, a fact that he’s grateful for, once he starts breathing again.

“Jesus, Harry, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He pulls back his hand, rubbing at his wrist, as if it will loosen the tightness in his chest.

“Sorry.” Which is a lie. Harry is never sorry. “You didn’t seem to notice when I called your name.”

That’s probably true. He rubs at his temples and forces his eyes to focus the couple feet to Harry, instead of the inches to his work. There’s a wrinkle over Harry’s brow and a tightness to the corners of his mouth, but it’s really not Cisco’s fault that he gets so wrapped up in his work. “So, what can I do for you?”

“You can stop working. You’ve been at this for over an hour. You need to take a break.”

Cisco looks down at parts strewn across his work space. “Let me just finish this.”

“No.” Harry places a hand over Cisco’s, pinning them to the table. “You’re tired, and you’re hurting. Time for a break.”

“Did Caitlin send you in to play the heavy?” He gives Harry his best angry look, or at least, he tries to. The impact is reduced by his need to squint against the overhead lights. “I can’t just leave the suit in pieces.”

“Caitlin didn’t send me. I just have eyes. And don’t worry about the suit. I’ll finish it up. Or do you not trust my work?”

It’s tempting to say no. He absolutely trusts Harry’s work, but giving in easily is not what they do. They snipe and bite at each other with their words, and Cisco is reluctant to break tradition. But his head won’t take the yelling that results. “Fine. But don’t think I won’t check it over tomorrow.”

“Good.” Before Cisco can move from his seat, Harry places a hand on one of Cisco’s shoulder and leans down to press his lips to Cisco’s forehead. He freezes halfway through the motion, the kiss still pressed to Cisco’s skin. After several still moments, Harry pulls back, leaving a spot of warmth behind.

Harry stares at Cisco, flinching as Cisco raises a hand to touch that spot of warmth. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why did you?” Harry doesn’t answer, just looks down at the floor. Cisco’s stomach twists. “Look, I can’t have you going all paternal on me. I’ve already had one Wells play father figure on me, and it ended badly.”

Harry looks up. He stares at Cisco’s chest, where Cisco has brought a hand up to rub at his sternum, protection against a phantom pain. Harry frowns, before raising his eyes to meet Cisco’s. “Believe me. There’s nothing paternal about the way I see you.”


	6. Chapter 6

At the knock on the door, the whole group looks up from their work. Cisco leans against the door frame, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. “Sorry to interrupt, but we do have dinner reservations.”

Jesse glances at the clock. Their study group has gone over by almost thirty minutes. She starts packing up her notes. “Sorry, guys. Family night is non-optional.”

Brad, who was acting as lead on the project, holds his hand out to Cisco. “You must be Wally. Jesse’s talked a lot about you.”

Cisco freezes with his hand half-extended. “I’m who now?”

Brad stumbles over his words. “Jesse said it was a family thing. I just assumed…”

“Yeah, family. As in I’m with that guy.” Cisco jerks a thumb over one shoulder to indicate Harry, who ignores them in favor of yelling at someone over his phone. “And if you’ll excuse me, I need to go rescue whoever’s set him off. Harry! Someone better be dying if you’re taking up Family Night time for this.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Ramon, what is this?”

“What’s what?” Cisco didn’t look from his computer. He’s found his groove and he’s not about to disrupt it because Harry has discovered that Earth One drove the dodo to extinction, or whatever issue he has this time.

“This!” A small whimper makes Cisco look up from his work. Harry is holding a small dog at arm’s length. It wiggles in his hands, it’s eyes so wide they might fall out of its head, mouth open and tongue slobbering as it tried to reach Harry’s face.

“You know that’s Heineken. You’ve seen her before.”

“Yes, but I’ve never seen her here. It’s the neighbor’s dog, not ours. Why is it here?” Even with the dog at arm’s length, Harry leans away from it.

“Mitch fell on the stairs. Chad had to take him to the ER, and asked me to watch her. It’s for one night. You’ll survive.”

“It’s not sleeping on our bed.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Cisco totally takes a picture when he finds Harry asleep on the couch, Heineken snoring away in the crook of his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Cisco is not the biggest guy on the team. Okay, he’s never been the biggest guy on any team. But there are limits. Being picked up and carried away from the fight, like a damsel in distress, is the worst. “Harry, put me down!”

“So you can do what? Fall over? I’m pretty sure your ankle is broken, you idiot.” Cisco’s nostrils flare, and Harry adds, “And don’t even think about biting me.”

“I was not thinking about biting you. At least not until you mentioned. Now it sounds like a good idea.”

“Do you want me to drop you?” Harry loosens his hold slightly. As he starts to slip, Cisco grabs at Harry’s neck, both arms clutching tight. The move jars his leg, and he goes pale at the pain radiating from his ankle. The smirk on Harry’s face drops away and he maneuvers Cisco down to ground. “Easy, easy. Don’t throw up on me.”

“Serve you right if I did.” Cisco leans his head against Harry’s shoulder, breathing through the pain, eyes watering. The sweater beneath his cheek soaks up the few tears that escape.

Harry rubs a gentle hand down Cisco’s back. “You’re okay. Just keep breathing. That’s it.”

Cisco glares at Harry’s stream of platitudes. “I don’t know. I thought I’d try not breathing for a change.”

“Bold choice.” Harry puts an arm around Cisco’s shoulder and slides another under his legs. “Time to get you back to STAR Labs, so Caitlin can fix that ankle. You ready?”

“Do I have a choice?” Cisco throws an arm over Harry’s shoulders to steady himself as he’s lifted back into the air.

“I suppose I could leave you sitting by the side of the road. If that’s what you want.”

“Oh, shut up and carry me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Take care of Jesse. It seems unfair to start with that. It says so little about what you mean to me. But you have always understood the place she holds in my world. It is one of the things I love about you.

“I don’t know how long we will have. I know however long it is, it won’t be enough. I know you can keep going without me. I need you to keep going without me. And I know that seems so impossible right now, but there’s so much possibility for life and love ahead of you. Don’t close yourself off from that. Don’t lose years to bitterness the way I did. You have always been the better man, and I need you to keep being that man now.

“I always try to remember to let you know, but, let’s be honest. People aren’t my strong point, as you so often remind me. Never doubt that in these past years you have been the bright center of my world. You are one of my great loves, along with Jesse and her mother. It has been an honor to stand by your side all these years. In so many ways, you have made me who I am.

Love always,

Harrison Wells

Your Harry”

Part of Cisco wants to crumple the letter in his hand. Smush it into a ball and crush it under his heel. Instead, he carefully smooths it against the top of the headstone, trying to wipe away the wrinkles his fingers have left in the paper. To the hologram, with it’s white hair and blue eyes that carry through even in this medium, he says, “Jackass. What gives you the right to be all elegant with your words at a time like this. See if I ever forgive you for making me cry like this.”

A hand rests on his shoulder, and he scrubs at his cheeks before turning to face Jesse. He’s struck by the sight of her, tears in her own eyes and her hair gone nearly as gray as his own. He holds up the letter. “Did you see the date? He wrote this before he ever got sick.”

“We’ve all written that letter. I wrote mine after the Folded Man. We don’t live safe lives.”

“I think I wrote mine three different times.” He folds the letter and slips it into his coat pocket. “I’m fifty-four years old, Jesse, but this is the first time I felt too old for what we do.”

Jesse wraps her arms around Cisco and holds him tight. She is real and solid beneath his hands, and he can feel the shake of her shoulders as she cries. “God, Cisco, I miss him.”

“Me, too.” He rubs a hand up and down her back, offering the little comfort he could. “Me, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry opts out of the New Year’s party. He’d been able to fake his way through Christmas, but the effort has left him tired. He doesn’t have it in him to continue the charade through the end of the holiday season. So he hides out in STAR Labs, with just a case of beer for company.

He doesn’t bother with the lights. The TV, turned on for sound, throws enough illumination. He’s on his third beer, feet propped up on the edge of the desk. The plan is to get drunk enough to not care that he’s an entire universe away from home and family.

“Wow, this is… This is just sad.”

“No one asked you, Ramon.” He drains the last of his beer and adds the empty can to the previous two he’d finished off. He grabs another beer, popping open the can with a finger. “You are more than welcome to rejoin your friends for their festivities.”

“They’re your friends, too, you know.” Cisco snags a chair, rolling it over to sit next to Harry. Harry doesn’t say anything. Cisco sighs and grabs a can of beer. “My mom used to say that how you spent New Year’s would set the tone for the year. Do you really want a year of sitting in the dark, drinking shitty beer?”

“And I suppose you have a better idea?”

“Yeah. Like, literally, anything else. At the very least, better beer. Maybe some music. It can even be depressing music.” Cisco fiddles with one of the computers until he brings up a song Harry doesn’t recognize. It is, as suggested, melancholy, slow and wistful. “There you go. Music to suit your mood.”

“Yippee.” Harry salutes him with his beer. “So what now?”

“Now?” Cisco gives him a long look, then sets down his beer. “Dance with me.”

“Excuse me?” Harry does many things. Dancing is not one of them.

“C’mon.” Cisco grasps Harry’s hands in his own and pulls him upright. “The year is almost over. Let’s dance the rest of it away.”

Cisco takes Harry’s hands and places them on his hips. He places his own arms around Harry’s neck. A gentle pressure against Harry’s necks starts them swaying from side to side in time with the music. Cisco smiles up at him. “See. That’s not so bad.”

Harry grunts in response and sets them rotating, a gentle round and round reminiscent of a waltz. Cisco leans in, resting his head against Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands clench, pulling Cisco closer. The words tumble out of him without warning. “I’m glad I’m here.”

Cisco slows them to a stop and lifts his head to meet Harry’s gaze. “I’m glad you’re here, too.”


	11. Chapter 11

In sleep, Cisco is a sprawl of limbs, loose and relaxed. He stretches across the bed, leaving enough room for Harry to curl around him like a convoluted puzzle piece. It’s not the most comfortable, but it’s become familiar enough that he’s not sure what to do with any extra space when he has it.

Some days, he wakes early. Years of too much work and not enough sleep mean that when Cisco manages to drag him off to bed at something resembling a reasonable hour, he only manages to hold onto sleep for so long. When the battle against wakefulness becomes futile, he contents himself with quiet moments enjoying the closeness and shared warmth. 

Cisco presses his face to Harry’s side, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You know, this whole watching me sleep thing is a little stalkerish.”

“I don’t think it counts as watching you sleep if you’re awake.” He threads his fingers through Cisco’s hair, giving the locks a tug for no reason than he can.

“Sure, it does. My eyes are still shut.” He negates that almost immediately, his eyes blinking open. “Good morning. What time is it?”

“Early enough that you don’t want me to answer it.”

“Oh, God, why are we awake?” Cisco rolls over to burrow into Harry’s chest. “Want more sleep.”

Harry cups the back of Cisco’s head, tucking it against his shoulder. This close, he can feel the tickle of Cisco’s breathing across his neck and smell the faint herbal scent of his shampoo. “So go back to sleep. No one’s stopping you.”

“I’ll probably drool on you.”

“Not stopping you.” He presses his nose to the top of Cisco’s head, seeking out the smell of him under the scent of his hair products. Harry isn’t going to fall back asleep, but he doesn’t care. This is better than sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

He didn’t see Cisco when he walked in the door, but he could hear him. He followed the sound back to the laundry room. Cisco stood in front of the dryer, folding shirts, his hips shaking in time to the his singing. “Oh please say to me, you’ll let me be your man, and please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand…”

The rhythm carried Cisco around in a circle. He turned to find Harry watching him from the door and yelped, holding up a pair of jeans in front of him like a shield. “Jesus! How long have you been standing there like a creeper?”

Harry made a show of looking at his watch. “Thirty seconds, give or take. So, laundry day?”

“Someone,” Cisco gave Harry a pointed look, “didn’t do it when it was his turn.”

“I take it that explains the sweater?” Cisco was nearly drowning in the sweater, which hung to the middle of his thighs. The dark colors were Harry’s style, not Cisco’s. He followed the line of it down Cisco’s body and stopped when he hit the bottom. “You were wearing pants when I left this morning, right?”

“I was.” Cisco put his hands on his hips, facing Harry head on. “Right up until I spilled spaghetti sauce on them and found out that I. Have. No. Clean. Clothes.”

“And how was I supposed to know that would happen?” He started sorting through a pile of socks, pairing them up as he went. “It’s not like I washed my clothes and left yours dirty.”

“Oh, which reminds me.” Cisco plucked a pair of socks from Harry’s hands. “If you want any clean underwear tomorrow, you’re going to have to wash it yourself.”

“I have clean underwear in my drawer.”

Cisco smiled. “Not anymore you don’t”


End file.
